


my love wasn't enough for you until I left

by orphan_account



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Choi Soobin Needs a Hug, Huening Kai Needs a Hug, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Sad Choi Soobin, Sad Ending, Sad Huening Kai, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Kai didn't appreciate Soobin.Not until it was too late.
Relationships: Choi Soobin & Huening Kai, Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	my love wasn't enough for you until I left

Everybody knew how whipped for Kai Soobin was, especially the younger boy who never waited too long before exploiting it to his advantage. It went like this for their whole relationship. Soobin thought they both are happy until he heard Kai complaining to his friends.

'It's getting pretty dull with him, you know? Like I'm just laying around, and he praises me for it. Like if he is my servant. I don't know if I want to be with him anymore. I feel this whole thing is suffocating me. And even the sex is meaningless. Completely boring. '

Soobin's heart broke after hearing this. He secretly went back to their shared dorm and waited there for Kai to return until late at night. Soobin pretended he's asleep and waited until Kai fell asleep before getting up and packing all of his things quickly. He started to cry soon. He was lucky Kai was such heavy sleeper; otherwise, the younger would be awakened by his loud sobs. He left one last kiss on Kai's forehead before leaving his key on the nightstand. 

Come morning, Kai woke up feeling extremely cold and he wanted to cuddle closer to his boyfriend, but to his dismay, he wasn't beside him. Groaning, he sat up and shouted for Soobin but without any answer. He was confused, Soobin always responded immediately if he was close. It took him a while to notice the lack of his older boyfriend's things in the room.

'No... No... No, please, no.' He whispered with tears streaming down his face. He quickly got up and tried to look for anything that'd convince him his hyvng didn't just leave him.

'He wouldn't. Not without saying goodbye or explanation. He wouldn't do this to me.' His mind tried to reason. His gum wouldn't leave him, ever. He promised! It worked until he saw a small piece of paper on the fridge. With shaking hands, he took the paper and started reading. By the end of it, he couldn't stop his tears or loud sobs escaping from his throat. He collapsed on the ground. He clutched the paper tightly to his chest, not wanting to believe what he just read. He drove his gum away because of his stupidity. He left him and wasn't coming back, ever. He'll never get to see, kiss or hug him again. He didn't want this.

But it was too late. Soobin left their dorm and his life. He left, and the only thing remaining behind was the cursed piece of paper.

The paper and Kai's broken heart. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this short one-shot.. Let me know in the comments if there are any mistakes..


End file.
